Parade Troubles
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: What happens when Luka finds out she's going to be in the Thanksgiving Day Parade? Story is better than it sounds. Minor GakuLuka.


**A/N: Miichiru: Happy Thanksgiving! You might have seen me review on your Fanfics and if I have, you know I love them! If I just favorited, I got lazy and didn't review. So, This is my first Fanfic for Vocaloid. Ah, yes. The Thanksgiving Tour. What fun. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Italics1: People thinking.**

**Itaics2: People speaking English (unless in a song).**

* * *

I woke that morning hearing noise and looking at the all too familiar beige ceiling in one of the many guest rooms of the other arc of our family's house. I got up and scrambled around for my suitcase. After I found it, I threw on an outfit that went along with our festivities.

Today was Thanksgiving. Now don't get me wrong, I _am _Japanese. But we (Meaning Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, and I) were in America, visiting more of our family: Sweet Ann, Big Al, Prima, Lola, Leon, and Miriam. They were so sweet to us, so Kaito called a family meeting and said we were going to their house for Thanksgiving.

Meiko, Who was in a hangover, almost slapped him and said that she didn't want to take the time to travel all the way to Boston. Everyone else thought it was a great idea.

It took us a long, never ending plane ride from Japan to California, then our driver picked us up in the tour bus.

But, on the bright side, we're here! I stepped downstairs groggily, as it was 5:00 am. "Why is everyone up so early?" I ask loudly. Everyone looks my way. "Luka! We have to hurry!" Leon basically screams at me. "What? Why?" I said as I walked to the fridge and got ingredients to make a tuna sandwich.

"Well, we got up an hour ago so we could get to the parade in ten minutes, Luka-Tan." Gakupo said, attempting to kissing me on the cheek. "Oh, G-Gakupo don't-Wait what parade?" My swatting him away got interrupted. What did it matter if we were at the parade or not?

"Yeah, that's why I told Kaito to tell you to practice those songs, remember?" Al said to me. "I thought everyone was practicing them?" I said. The vein on my head probably looked like it was about to pop, because of the fact Miku was overflowing her glass of water from the tap.

_"She better not say what I think she's going to say." _I think. "You're gonna represent the Vocaloids at the parade, Luka! Silly." My eye's felt like they were gonna pop out of my skull. "When did I agree to this?" I try to ask calmly. Meiko smirks at me. "Don't worry, you'll have time to practice if we get there early, Luka." She said. All of my friends laughed.

* * *

**Parade Troubles**

**Luka POV**

You know what bothered me most? That no one told me about this. It's not like I would of hurt them (Maybe I would have.).

We get there and the people take me to the back room and I found out Miku, Ann, and Gakupo were going to be in the parade too, but in one of those mini-interviews. _I _had to sing. But it was Silent Night, so I knew that it was gonna be slow and high. Gakupo had attempted to make me feel better and said that I did songs like that well.

That was one of the most sincerest things he has said all day.

Our float, on the other hand was beautiful. It had a few trees with lights covering them and it was supposed to make out a snowy night. I would only start singing when we got to Times-Square so I was OK.

After a few minutes before we got to start moving I was watching the whole thing on my phone. There were a few Broadway shows and a few dancing numbers, but the it then got to the interview. _"We have returned with The 83rd Thanksgiving Day Parade!"_

_"Now Back to you, Joe!"_ A man with black hair along with my three friends appeared on the screen. _"Yes, I am here live with three of the Vocaloids! It's really an honor, I have alot of your CDs!"_Ann smiled while Miku's eye's were wide. She had no clue what the man said. Gakupo noticed and started translating. "He said, 'It was an honor and he had alot of our CDs.'" Even though her eyes were wide, I think Miku understood that. _"I'm sorry, Miku here hasn't learned english." _Ann said before Joe nodded.

_"Well, would it be okay to ask a few questions? Like, first off, How has your day been so far? Have you celebrated Thanksgiving before now?"_Gakupo looked over at him._ "Yes, we have actually, Our day has been busy so far, but I'm sure we'll have fun the rest of the day."_ He said a bit too enthusiastically.

_"Well, I'm sure. But I'm also sure that you all will have a great time out here, today! Where are the the others?" _Miku pointed out into the audience. _"She means that they're all out there somewhere, but probably supporting Luka all the way like we are!"_ Ann said. I blushed at this a bit. _"How is she anyway? Gakupo, the press wants to know: whats going on between you two?"_ My eye's widened. How dare he ask such a personal thing? Okay, He _was _some of the press....

_"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that, but I am supporting her the whole way, as Ann just said."_He explained. I smiled. Gakupo wouldn't just embarrass me on live TV. He knew I would kill him. I turned my phone off after the Interview was done, for we were moving closer to Times-Square. _"I can't wait for it to be over...."_

_"And now, Megurine Luka on the Float of the Christmas holiday singing, Silent Night!" _This was it. My moment.... I had to smile. _"For someone whose out there supporting me today!"_ I heard a countless amount of applause before I stated to sing.

_"Silent Night, Holy Night,_

_All is Calm, All is bright,_

_Round yon virgin mother and child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace,_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace._

_Silent Night, Holy Night,_

_Shepherds quake, at the sight,_

_Glories stream from Heaven afar,_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ the savior is born,_

_Christ the savior is born._

_Silent Night, Holy Night,_

_Son of God, Love's pure light,_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face,_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord, at thy birth,_

_Jesus, Lord, at thy birth."_

I smiled when I heard all of the applause when I was done.

* * *

"I'm thankful for my best friends. Even if one of them...No, both of them are idiots. Also for Rin." We were giving Thanks around the table, and we were almost done. "Gakupo." Gakupo tok the rain stick from Len's hands. "I'm thankful for alot of things. As in my sister1, " Gumi smiled at this. "And that Luka-Chan hasn't killed me yet." I twitched and took the rain stick. "Thanks. I'm thankful that We're all here together."

There was silence until I heard Gumi mutter, "Cheesy.." I frowned. That girl hates my guts.

When everyone ran to watch football, Gakupo and I were left in the room. "Thanks for knowing I was there, Luka-Chan." He said, getting up to wash the dishes.

My eye's narrowed, not knowing what he was talking about but then I realized he was talking about my dedication. I felt my face heat up. "What is it wasn't for you? You can go around assuming things!" I said, picking my own plate up, not bothering to look into Gakupo's eyes.

"I don't have to assume, I know." That made my face turn even redder. Whats going to happen when we get home?

That's another story.

* * *

**A/N: Miichiru: Okies! Tell me how you think about it in a review! I don't care if you put up flames, just do it in a nice-ish fashion?**

**1: I consider Gumi and Gakupo as siblings because they were made by the same compony and don't have numbers.**

**ish**

**just**

**right**

**har!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
